Megaman Battle Network Neo
by MegaBreaker
Summary: Megaman Battle Network Neo is a side quest in the Megaman Battle Network/Rockman EXE anime series! EPISODE TWO JUST ADDED CHECK IT OUT!
1. Megaman Battle Network, Episode One

Megaman Battle Network Neo  
  
(This is a side quest in the Megaman Battle Network Series, also known as the Rockman EXE Series)  
  
(Lan wakes up and gets out of his bed)  
  
Lan: (Yawns) Ugh, what a nice day. Better grab Megaman.  
  
(Lan walks over to his dresser and picks up his PET and turns Megaman online)  
  
Megaman: Good morning Lan. What we doing today, web surfing or do you have plans to actually do your homework?  
  
(Lan laughs)  
  
Lan: Ha, Ha, Megaman very funny, you know I do my homework every day!  
  
Megaman: Don't make me laugh.  
  
(Lan's PET starts to beep)  
  
Megaman: You've got mail! It's from Dex.  
  
(Megaman face disappears from the PET and an e-mail opens up from DEX)  
  
Lan: I wonder want he wants?  
  
(Lan starts to read the e-mail)  
  
(The e-mail reads)  
  
(Hey Lan, Gutsman and I are going to be in "Net Square" in a couple of minutes, since it's a Saturday why don't you put your homework aside and join us! Sincerely, Dex)  
  
(Megaman's face appears back on the PET)  
  
Megaman: How about it Lan, I'm in the mood for some virus busting anyway.  
  
Lan: Alright man then lets go, I'm sure that's why Dex is on too.  
  
(Lan walks up to his computer in his room)  
  
Lan: Megaman, jack in! Execute!  
  
(Lan holds his PET up in front of the computer and Megaman transfers onto the Internet)  
  
(In the Internet)  
  
Megaman: Ok Lan, I'm in. I'm going to go look for Gutsman stay in contact over the PET.  
  
Lan: Understood!  
  
(Megaman starts to walk towards the front entrance of the square when two official net battlers appear in front of him)  
  
(Megaman hides behind a cyber block and listens to what they're saying)  
  
Net Battler One: That's preposterous! Protoman couldn't be damaged that badly fighting a copy of Bass!  
  
Net Battler Two: Well that's what Chaud is reporting and I am not going to question his authority. He wants us to aid Protoman and then head back to the Nettopia Square.  
  
(The two Net battlers' teleport to a different part of the Net to aid Protoman)  
  
Megaman: Lan you hear that!  
  
Lan: Yea Chaud and Protoman are in trouble!  
  
Megaman: Should we cancel are plans with Dex and help Protoman?  
  
(Suddenly Gutsman comes crashing out of Net Square thru the entrance)  
  
Gutsman: Where is he? Dex said he was coming!  
  
Megaman: I'm right here and you know there are such things as exits!  
  
Gutsman: Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Well Dex says sorry, but something is going down in Nettopia and Dex and I are going to find out what. Will have to hang out later.  
  
Megaman: Um, ok?  
  
(Gutsman heads off thru the Net)  
  
Megaman: Well Lan that worked well.  
  
Lan: (Laughs) It sure did now warp to Net Area Three of Nettopia that's where Protoman is fighting a copy of Bass.  
  
Megaman: Good as done!  
  
(Megaman steps on the warp panel outside of the square and appears in front of the two Net Battlers he just saw)  
  
Megaman: Hey! Where can I find Protoman?  
  
Net Battler One: Megaman I suggest you stay out of this! Protoman won't allow us to help! But he's over there!  
  
(Megaman turns to his right)  
  
Megaman: Ah, and there's the copy of Bass!  
  
Net Battler Two: You should probably let Protoman take care of this he is after all an "S" licensed Net Battler!  
  
Megaman: Hey! Who was it that beat the first version of Bass? Yea that's right!  
  
(Megaman runs up to Protoman)  
  
Protoman: Ah!  
  
(Protoman holds his beam sword upwards and bolts at the copy of Bass)  
  
Bass: Fool!  
  
(Bass while hovering in the air, spins around and releases a heavy kick at Protoman hitting him in the face and tossing him backwards into the ground)  
  
Chaud: Protoman! Now! Use a cannon chip! I'm sending the chip data!  
  
Protoman: Yes master!  
  
(Protoman quickly gets on his feet and releases a powerful blow out of his cannon at Bass)  
  
Bass: Ah!  
  
(Bass quickly catches the blast in his hand and squeezes it until it burst)  
  
Protoman: Ugh!  
  
Bass: No more games Net Battler! (Bass's hands turn into arm cannons and he holds his hands out in front of himself)  
  
Bass: This should do it!  
  
Lan: Quickly Megaman! Combine an Agility and Knight Sword chip!  
  
Megaman: I see! Chip data received!  
  
Bass: Ha!  
  
(Bass fires constant bolt like energy blast out of his cannon heading for Protoman)  
  
Protoman: Oh no!  
  
(Protoman pulls his shield and prepares to block)   
  
(Megaman uses the chip data and speeds towards the blasts)  
  
Megaman: I think not!  
  
(Megaman using Knight Sword and Agility combined slices at the blast destroying them)  
  
Bass: What!  
  
(Megaman destroys all the blasts that where shot at Protoman)  
  
Protoman: Megaman! What are you doing!? This is my fight!  
  
Bass: Nice move, but I won't die that easily!  
  
??: Yes you will!  
  
(A blast coming behind the copy of Bass hits him and incinerates his body)  
  
Protoman: What!?  
  
Megaman: Who the?  
  
(The smoke clears and the copy of Bass is no more)  
  
Chaud: This is Chaud from the official Net Battler Headquarters. Owner of Protoman I demand you identify yourself!  
  
Lan: Who could that be?  
  
??: These filthy copies! When I find out whose doing this.! Lan: It's. It's the real Bass!  
  
Bass: Human shut your mouth! You don't disserve to say my name!  
  
Megaman: Hey! How dare you talk to Lan like that! I destroyed the first version of you and I can take you too!  
  
Bass: So you're Megaman! Don't get cocky that was a nice job you did taking care of that version but the first version of me was only as powerful as the copy I just helped you destroy!  
  
Chaud: Bass, Come with Protoman to the Nettopia Square we would like to ask you some questions.  
  
Bass: I think not!  
  
Protoman: Your going to do what he says!  
  
(Protoman approaches Bass)  
  
Bass: Stay where you are before I destroy you!  
  
Protoman: You're bluffing! You're no stronger then the copy! For that matter you could just be another copy!  
  
Bass: Oh really!  
  
(Without notice Bass turns and fires a huge beam of every out of his arm cannon deleting the two Net Battlers near the entrance of Net Area 3)  
  
Megaman: Whoa! Ugh, Protoman I think this is the real one!  
  
Chaud: How dare you do that! Those were official Net Battlers!  
  
Bass: I do what I want. Don't worry though, I have no intentions of destroying you Protoman. Not yet anyway! Not until I delete all of the copies someone has made of me! Will meet again Megaman and Protoman!  
  
(With that Bass warps out of the area)  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Megaman Battle Network, Episode Two

Megaman Battle Network Neo, Episode Two  
  
(This is a side quest in the Megaman Battle Network Series, also known as the Rockman EXE Series)  
  
Follow up: Lan after learning that Protoman was in trouble while fighting a copy of Bass sent Megaman to aid him. While there, the real Bass came forth and helped them but then deleted two official Net Battlers.  
  
(In the Internet, Megaman and Protoman stand next to each other as they watch Bass warp away)  
  
Protoman: You know I could have beaten him!  
  
Megaman: I was just trying to help!  
  
Protoman: Chaud and I don't want your help! Your not a official Net Battler! I am an elite Net Battler and you show me up every time! You're a peon compared to me!  
  
Megaman: Do you really think you could have beaten the real Bass alone! Your attitude is going to get you killed!  
  
Protoman: The real Bass is nothing! You are nothing!  
  
Lan: Chaud! Tell Protoman to stop!  
  
Chaud: No he's right; you always get in our way! We asked for official help not you! I could take you in right now for interfering if I wanted to! And if I have Protoman arrest Megaman you and him will never become official Net Battlers!  
  
Lan: What? How can you say that? We have helped each other so much.  
  
Protoman: Chaud I am going to head to a different part of the Net, this third class Navi is a waist of our time.  
  
Megaman: Third class? I think not!  
  
(Megaman holds his arm cannon in front of Protoman)  
  
Chaud: Whoa! Lan! Threatening an Official Net Navi? Call him off or I will have to have Protoman destroy Megaman!  
  
Lan: Megaman stop he's not worth it.  
  
Chaud: Good! Now Protoman lets get going! Protoman: Master, please allow me to take care of this. Threatening an Official Net Navi cannot go unpunished.  
  
Chaud: We're going to let it go this time!  
  
Protoman: No!  
  
Chaud: What!  
  
Lan: Megaman put your cannon away!  
  
(Megaman ignores Lan)  
  
Protoman: .  
  
Megaman: .  
  
(Suddenly Protoman draws his shield and as he does Megaman releases a charged up shot out of his cannon at Protoman but its reflected off his shield)  
  
Lan: Megaman! Don't!  
  
(Protoman's beam sword ignites and he slashes at Megaman with it)  
  
Megaman: Lan I need chip data! Please! All I can do is fire with my arm cannon!  
  
Lan: Stop fighting Protoman he's our friend!  
  
Megaman: Ugh!  
  
(Megaman jumps in the air and tries to charge his cannon in midair)  
  
Protoman: Ha! You can't win!  
  
Chaud: Don't laugh Protoman I'm not sending you chip data as well! Lets see who can win with raw strength!  
  
Protoman: Yes master.  
  
Megaman: Take this!  
  
(Megaman releases a charged up cannon blast at Protoman while in the air)  
  
Protoman: Idiot! That won't work!  
  
(Protoman moves his shied in font of himself) Megaman: (Talking to himself) Will see!  
  
(The blast hits Protoman's shield and dust picks up around Protoman due to the explosion)  
  
Protoman: (Talking to himself) How stupid is he?  
  
(Suddenly as the smoke clears Megaman comes flying with all his speed towards Protoman)  
  
Chaud: Protoman! In front of you!  
  
Protoman: What?  
  
Megaman: Lucky for me the agility chip hasn't worn off yet!  
  
Protoman: Ugh!  
  
(Right before Megaman can ram into Protoman, Protoman slashes in front of himself with his beam sword)  
  
Megaman: That's not going to work!  
  
(Megaman flies over Protoman and while in the air kicks him in the back knocking him into the ground)  
  
(Megaman lands on the ground and walks up to Protoman who is lying on the ground)  
  
Megaman: Now! Leave me alone! Oh and I'm not third class! Am I!  
  
(Megaman turns and begins to walk away)  
  
Protoman: You Navi trash!  
  
(Protoman gets up and slashes his beam sword across Megaman's back cutting into him causing him extreme pain)  
  
Megaman: AH!!!  
  
Protoman: Now I'll delete you!  
  
Lan: Chaud! Stop him!  
  
Chaud: That's enough! Protoman stop! You can your fun with him later we need to take care of Bass! He'll be more of a challenge then Megaman!  
  
Protoman: Good point! I'll be back for you! (Protoman starts to walk away from Megaman)  
  
Megaman: AH!!!!  
  
(Megaman stands frozen as electricity runs wildly thru his body frying his circuits)  
  
Protoman: What?  
  
(Megaman falls to the ground and smokes lifts from his body)  
  
Lan: Protoman! What have you done!  
  
Protoman: I'm. Sorry I didn't mean to hurt him that badly.  
  
Chaud: Forget him! We need to continue with our mission!  
  
(Protoman hesitates but turns and warps away from the area)  
  
Lan: Megaman! Jack out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
